Stranded
by The Pirate Illusionist
Summary: What will happen when a band bus is stranded in the middle of nowhere with nothing to do and it is right after the football game?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own band or anyone that makes my band great.

A/N: Most of this is fiction except for the music, the football game, the broken down band truck(which inspired the story, except I tweaked it a little), and being out of step.

* * *

Some members the Line Mountain Marching Eagles liked to believe that the crowd came to hear them play but as they did their performance, the only ones who clapped were the other band and the band parents. They weren't the greatest but that didn't stop them, besides the field was muddy and soup-like. The lights of the stadium shone off of the sequins on the uniforms and the brass of some of the instruments. It glinted in the light but it wasn't blinding like it would be in the sun, it was just showy. The music went through No One Mourns the Wicked and soon went to Dancing through Life. The band danced to the percussion fill and soon were out of that song and into Defying Gravity and inverting the big triangle. A little later the band scattered and ended that song which led into For Good, the alto sax solo. Soon everything ended with No Good Deed and No One Mourns the Wicked again. The band marched off the field, panting and sweating. It had to be at leastfiftyor sixty degreesand performing didn't make it any better. They had to listen to the speech about how they could be better and soon went off for third quarter. 

A baritone player caught up with her clarinet friend and she let out a sigh. "I almost fell five times. I'm really going to have to shine my shoes now," the girl said as she took off her hat and pushed back a loose strand of brown hair.

"It wasn't that bad, Rachel," the other girl said, carrying her hat under one arm.

"I think it was and you aren't carrying this!" Rachel said, holding out the old baritone.

"I wouldn't want to."

"Shut up, Jess. At least the Rust Bucket plays," she replied with a pat on the instrument.

"So does my clarinet but you got stuck with Rory there because you didn't want to play your clarinet," Jess said.

"I made that decision like three years ago!"

"Maybe we should stop now and get something to eat."

The two stopped their arguing and soon placed their hats and instruments in the stands. Everyone rushed to the stands to eat and most of it was uneventful, well except for the bari sax player dropping his soda can and was drinking the soda out of two holes in the side of the can. Soon, the band members filed back to the stands and were playing again and after that they started to line up to leave. The drum major brought everyone to attention and they were off to the beat of the cadance. It was hard to keep in step and Rachel looked down at a tenor sax player in front of her and rolled her eyes.

"Left. Left. Left, Right, Left, Cory," she called off for the brown haired boy in front of her.

"I know, Rachel. I'm just doing this to annoy you," he shot back, turning his head to look at her.

"Now you are out of step," the trumpet player behind her said.

"I am?" she asked and left out a sigh.

"Left...," he started to rattle off for her and soon she was back in step.

They neared the band bus and after a short speech, they crowded onto the bus. It soon smelled of sweat and dirt and people started to plug their noses. Once everyone was settled, the bus started off and the talking started up, making the bus very loud. About a half an hour away from where they left, a noise was heard. The bus shook a little and the bus driver pulled off. The junior high and cheerleader bus pulled over with them and someone from the junior high bus ran over and Shimkus left the bus to go talk. After about ten minutes, the person from the junior high bus got back on and the bus took off, followed by the SUV that was carting instruments since the band truck broke down earlier that day. The senior high bus sounded with questions and confusion.

"Where are we?"

"Where did they go?"

"Are we going to die out here?"

Mr. Shimkus waved his arm and the bus quieted. "Enough. We are not going to die. We are just out of gas so we will be out here for a little while the other bus goes to get help."

"This is like a horror movie I saw once," one of the trombone players said.

"Look, Fousty. It's a cornfield. Children of the Corn!" a trumpet player called Pottsy told the trombone player.

"Shut up," Fousty snapped.

"All of you just calm down. It is like the Tri Valley game when it rained," Shimkus said.

"We had the other bus to play charades with," Rachel muttered. "We are so going to die out here."

"We can play a game," the other trombone player, Kyle, suggested.

Groans and many no's came but the yes's beat the no's and soon they were playing Truth or Dare.

"Okay...Rachel, Truth or Dare?" Kyle asked.

"Hm...Dare," she said.

"I dare you to...shout that you really have to pee."

"Hah...that's not too bad," she replied and she stood up. "I REALLY HAVE TO PEE!"

Shimkus turned his head towards her. "Can't you hold it?"

"No," she said, shaking her. "I really have to go."

He sighed and signaled the bus driver to open the door. "You can go out in the woods."

"What if there is poison? Or a bear?"

"Does anyone else have to go?" he yelled and about half the hands shot up and he let out another sigh. "Follow me."

A lot of people filed off and Shimkus seperated them into males and females and let everyone do there business. It didn't take very long until there were all back on the bus.

"Okay...Pottsy, Truth or Dare?" Rachel asked as she settled back into her seat.

"Dare, of course," Pottsy replied.

Rachel's eyes surveyed the scene and she saw that the drum major, Lyndsay had yet to take off her band pants. She smirked at Pottsy. "I want you to put your hand in Lyndsay's pants pocket for three minutes."

Pottsy looked over at Lyndsay, who was also playing the game and shrugged. He shoved his hand into the pocket and kept it there as others started to laugh. Soon, the three minutes drifted by and he took his hand out of the pocket and Lyndsay got out of her band pants.

"Fousty, Truth or Dare?" he asked.

"Dare," Fousty said.

"I want you to moon the outside world when a car comes by. It can't be a quick one. It has to be one that lasts as long as the car goes by."

Fousty sighed and opened up the window. At that moment, Shimkus looked over at all of them.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

"Playing Truth or Dare," Jess answered.

"I think you should find another game to play." The group let out a groan.

"But we like this game!" Kyle protested.

"It isn't the best game to play right now."

The group fell silent and started to mumble to themselves about how stupid that was. They took to staring out the window, hoping for the other bus to come back for them but it didn't seem to be coming by. A few people turned on their cell phones and they had no signal. The bus was silent except for the noise of cell phones going on and off.

* * *

A/N: A few things that might need explainations. Rory and Rust bucket are nicknames for my baritone (Yes, I named my baritone). I don't know if it is the same on all band pants, but our pockets are located on the upper left and very inconvinent for some people. I hope you enjoythe storyand if you do, I shall write some more. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: It is a shorter chapter but it was all I could think of and that is how I wanted to leave it off. More should come soon.

* * *

A few minutes passed and a loud rushing was heard as another bus came into view. Football players stuck out their heads and gave the band members the finger but passed too soon for the geeks to respond. So, they weren't the greatest friends with the football players and the football players hated them in return. The head coach of football probably didn't even see the bus and that would have been the band geeks only hope but now they were left sitting there in the dark. Rachel checked the time on her cell phone, finding that it was 11:00 pm. She wondered where the other bus was.

"I'm bored," she finally said, to break the silence.

"Aren't we all?" asked a red headed clarinet player, named Ashley.

Rachel sighed and nodded. The bus was getting so hot since there were freshman, sophomores, juniors and seniors on the bus. All they could do was just sit there, bored.

"Why don't we turn on the radio? You can do that without gas," someone said from the back of the bus.

"Or we could have a sing-a-long!" someone said and almost everyone groaned.

"_No one mourns the Wicked..."_ Soon people started to sing and others started to yell for them to stop. The bus was full of noise that it was hard to talk without yelling. Rachel was singing along as she felt a tap on her shoulder and saw Kyle and Fousty near here.

"What?" she asked them.

"We have to get out of here," Kyle yelled over the noise.

"How? Shimkus won't let us out!" Rachel yelled back.

"We say we have to go to the bathroom," Fousty said.

"WHAT!" Rachel and Kyle yelled in unision.

"WE SAY WE HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!" Fousty shouted over the noise.

"Oooohhhhh," they said together and they grinned to one another.

"That is crazy enough to work," Kyle said.

"Take me with you!" Cory said, who had over heard them.

"And us!" Ashley, Pottsy, and Jess said.

"What about you, Lyndsay?" Kyle asked.

Lyndsay shrugged. "I don't think that this is a good idea."

"Come on! We need a leader type person!" Kyle replied.

She sighed, "Fine."

Soon it was Rachel, Kyle, Fousty, Pottsy, Jess, Ashley, Cory, and Lyndsay who were going to sneak outside to get out of the loud and stuffy bus. They started back to Shimkus, who was sitting in the back of the bus talking, and Kyle was the one to ask. To busy talking, Shimkus gestured to the bus driver to open the door to let them out. Once they were out, they waited to the door closed until a few of them started shouting with joy that they were finally out of there. They walked towards the wooded area and stood there for a bit.

"I can't believe that we are out here!" Ashley, a clarinet player, exclaimed as she looked around.

"Now what?" Cory asked.

"We didn't think of that," Fousty replied.

"We just wanted out," Kyle added.

"So we're out here for nothing?" Pottsy asked.

"Pretty much," Kyle said with a shrug.

"I thought we were going to do something!" Pottsy said and almost everyone agreed.

"We could walk," Rachel suggested and after a few minutes of discussion, they decided to start to walk.

They headed towards the bus to walk that way in hopes to find some sort of service station. When they started to pass, the doors to the bus opened and Mr. Shimkus stepped out and gave them a confused look.

"What are you doing?" he asked them.

"Escaping the bus," Cory said.

"It wasn't my idea," Lyndsay said with a small shrug.

"You should be on the bus," Shimkus said.

"But it's hot!" the band students said together.

"Well, get back on. I am going to find a gas station or to see if I can get service for my cell phone."

They all started to grumble as they filed back on the bus and went back to their seats. Everyone stared out the windows to watch Shimkus walk away, leaving them on the bus with the bus driver. They were all alone out there. A bus full of band students being all alone was never a good thing with all of the mass chaos that could insue in those moments. Well, okay, so they weren't totally alone because of the chaperones that were on the bus but they soon went outside to get some air and who knew how long they would stay out there.

"I need something to do," Rachel muttered. "Why can't we go outside but the chaperones can?"

Jess shrugged and sighed. "They're adults and we're a bunch of band geeks."

"True."

"I think Shimkus just wanted to escape us," Kyle said, leaning over the seat to talk to them.

"Yeah, I think he did," Pottsy said.

"He wouldn't do that," Lyndsay said and Kyle, Pottsy, and Fousty started to laugh. "What?"

"You don't know the half of it," Fousty said.

"Half of what?"

"Nevermind," Fousty muttered.

"We stranded and lost..." Rachel muttered and at that moment, her stomach growled. "...and hungry."

They all fell silent as they thought over their situation. All they could think was that things couldn't get any worse than they were.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED! It was greatly appreciated!

Oh and they do find gas in this chapter...I warn you...

* * *

Rachel's stomach growled again as she started to dig through her band bag and her hat box. She didn't find any food in the bottom of her bag or in her hat and she let out a groan as her stomach growled again. She slumped back in the seat as most of the bus had gone unnaturally quiet. In those few moments, a ticking of a watch could be heard in the silence and a sound, a deep farting sound, was heard through out the bus. Screams and groans came from everywhere as noses were covered and windows were open. Ashley grabbed her inhaler, hoping that would help as she stuck her head out a window.

"Who did that?" shouted a senior trumpet girl.

"You smelled it, you dealt it!" Pottsy shouted with a laugh.

"You cut the cheese, didn't you?" Rachel spat, still holding her nose so it sound stiffled and odd.

Pottsy grinned and a few people started to shout for the chaperones. They neared the bus and the story was told to them by about ten people at once. Somehow the chaperones understood and they backed away from the bus.

"Some parents they are," Fousty muttered, "And my mom is out there with them."

A few minutes later, the bus still stunk and a few people were gagging but some forgot their hunger. Pottsy seemed to be the only one who wasn't affected by the whole thing and wasn't holding his nose or sticking his head out of the window. A few more minutes passed and the smell finally went away. The windows were kept open and hands dropped from noses and everything started to go back to normal, well as normal as it could be on a stranded band bus. Rachel felt her stomach growl again and she let out a sigh as she started to search again for food. She hoped that she missed something in her bag that she could eat and she remember about her band pants pocket. She shoved her hand inside and pulled out a bag of skittles. She smiled and let out a sigh of relief as she started to rip open the bag. At that moment, heads turned to look at her and she felt like a deer in headlights.

"What do you have?" Jess asked, eying up the bag full of skittles in her friend's hand.

"It's nothing really!" she said as she tried to hide the bag.

"I think you have skittles," Jess said as she came almost upon her and Rachel backed up against the window.

Other students were starting to surround her and Rachel felt as if she was going to be sacrificed to something in some sort of ritual. She stood up and held the bag over head.

"Get away! Get away from me! They're mine! My precious..." she said, bringing the bag down by her cheek and she started to caress it.

A few people back away, thinking it weird that she just quoted Lord of the Rings but most weren't phased. After all, they were band geeks and they did watch tons of movies. She brought the bag to her mouth and started to pour skittles in and she chewed them up. And with that, she was mobbed and she hit the window hard. She held the bag above her head again, still on the seat and most of the people were still standingon the floor. About ten skittles fell out and hit the floor and were pounced upon. No matter how dirty the floor was, they were all hungry. The chaperones were paying no attention to the bus at all and didn't see the girl getting mugged by her friends. Rachel had ate most of the bag when someone pulled her down and snatched the skittles out of her hands. The remaining skittles were soon gone and Rachel laid on the floor, moaning in pain. No one moved to help her as she rolled under seats on the dirty floor. Soon she lifted herself from the ground and wacked her head off a seat. She screamed in pain as she crawled out from under the seat and to her band bag. People were glaring at her and she grabbed her book Wicked: The Life And Times Of The Wicked Witch Of The West out of her bag. She made her way to the front were she sat by herself, turning on cell phone and reading by the little light. She was already cast out from the group.

"I was just trying to survive," she muttered as she read her book. "_And an undeniable green cast to the skin..."_ she started to read, murmuring it to herself. Boy, did she feel as if she was green. No one would come near her, sending her odd looks but at least some of her hunger pains resided. Why was she thinking while she was reading? She usually didn't compare herself to her books she read but she couldn't help it now. She started to read as she heard a scream and footsteps towards the front of the bus.

Kyle plopped down in the seat in front of her. He turned to look back at her as she read and she looked up for a moment. "What do you want?" she spat.

"They kicked me out. I found a skittle on the floor and as I was about to eat it, they attacked."

"Not my problem."

"Well we're up here together."

"So?"

"We could take sides and form a little army agaisnt them."

She smirked and rolled her eyes. "There are just two of us."

"Yeah but there will probably be more."

He did have a point. More time they were stuck in here, the more people started to fight and were kicked out of the back to the front. "Okay, you have a deal." They shook to form the bond between them. "Now we just wait."

They fell silent for a few minutes and Rachel took advantage to read more of her book. She knew Kyle would break the silence soon. They usually teasedone another to get on each other's nerves.

"What are you reading?"

"Wicked," she said, looking up.

"I didn't get to finish it."

"I'm re-reading it. It is great."

"Kristin still has my book. I think she has it with her and she told me that she lost it. I'm going to get it back when we have our battle."

She rolled her eyes. "Kyle, you really think we're going to have a battle?"

"Yeah."

"When?"

"Later."

"When's later?"

"I don't know."

"How come you don't know?"

"I just don't! Stop asking me questions!" he screamed and fell silent.

She smirked as she started to read. Now she would have peace and quiet until the next person would be kicked up to the front. She turned the page and looked up at the trombone player. He glared at her and turned around in his seat. Right now she really did feel like the Witch, only if she had magical powers and then she would get off this bus. All she could do, though, was wait.

* * *

A/N: I hope that wasn't overly disgusting but it would have happened sometime if this actually happened to my band. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I don't own band, the movie Patton, World War II, or Mission Impossible

A/N: This is a short chapter but I was having trouble with it.

* * *

Kyle and Rachel sat in silence for about ten minutes. She was still reading and he actually wasn't bothering her because he was reading as well. The back of the bus had fallen silent again except for some chatter but most of it was quiet. Rachel let out a sigh as she twirled a piece of her brown hair. How late was it? She still had a good amount of cell phone battery and she really didn't want to check her phone because she was reading. How long had Mr. Shimkus been gone and when would the other bus return to get them? So many questions and they didn't have any answers at all.

"OWWWW!" was what it took to get Rachel out of her thinking and reading mode.

"What was that!" Kyle asked, jumping at the noise.

"Someone's being attacked. Look!"

They watched as someone was being thrown to the floor and pounced upon. Rachel was laughing a little although it wasn't that funny. Soon the mob retreated and someone was laying on the floor in the back.

"We should go get them," Kyle said, looking over at Rachel.

"We'd never get back there! They can come to us!"

"Rachel..."

"Fine...fine... follow me," she muttered as she slipped out of the seat.

She programmed her p hone to play the theme music for Mission Impossible as she crouched close to the ground. She motioned to Kyle and then put her hands together to look like she was hold in a gun. As the music played, she did a forward roll and then ducked behind a seat as someone looked her way. She soon brushed herself off and started off again. After a few more forward rolls and some ducking behind seats, she soon reached the person and noticed that Kyle hadn't followed her. She rolled her eyes and looked down at the person before pulling him behind the seat. It was Fousty and now it would be him, Kyle, and her up in the front seats. She looked out from behind the seat before starting back down the aisle and getting into her seat. The music finally stopped.

"It's Fousty," she said to Kyle. "Why didn't you follow me?"

"You were doing well on your own."

She scowled as she made sure Fousty wasn't permantly damaged. He was fine but unconscience as Rachel withdrew and pulled out her book again. Kyle looked over the seat at Fousty.

"Will he be alright?"

"Yeah."

"The chaperones still outside?"

"Yeah."

"Is he awake yet?"

"YE...NO! STOP ASKING ME QUESTIONS!"

"Sorry...I just wanted to know. Next time I just won't talk to you at all."

"GOOD!"

"No need to yell!"

Rachel rolled her eyes as her and Kyle fell silent again. Every now and then, there would be a yell from the back of the bus but they just ignored it as they waited. Fousty soon started to stir and he bolted in an upright position, opening his eyes.

"Where am I?"

"Front of the bus," Rachel replied, not looking at him. "What happened?"

"I found out that I had food and they mugged me for it."

"Well, welcome to the front of the bus where we are planning a riot when we get more people."

"When is that going to happen?"

"We don't know," Kyle said, looking over at Fousty.

"Oh...well, what do we do up here?"

"Wait until we get more people or Shimkus comes back."

"Well, it seems to be really boring up here."

"It is," Rachel said bluntly, looking up briefly.

"All you do is read?" Fousty asked.

"Yep."

"Even when you are planning a war."

"I'm not planning it."

"Who?"

"Kyle. It was his brilliant ideas. I'm just the one who rescued you from them. I do the dirty work."

"You offered," Kyle added quickly.

"But you said you'd come with."

"You were doing fine by yourself!"

"How do you know that?"

"You were all Mission Impossible out there! It was kind of awesome...but corny."

"Thanks," she said coolly.

"Okay if we are going to start to form an army, we shouldn't argue," Fousty said.

"That's coming from you who is always picking on me," Rachel said with a roll of her eyes and a little laugh to mean she was joking around.

"It probably won't be too soon until someone else..." Kyle started when there was a scream and another band kid went down. "...Is up here," he finished half-heartedly.

Rachel and Fousty laughed and looked back to see who it was and saw another boy go down. Rachel slid out of her seat silently to see if she had to go get the new arrival. She saw the guy belly crawling up to the front of the bus towards them and she could tell that it was Pottsy. She let out a moan, noticing that she was the only girl up there in the front.

"You get to join us up here," Rachel said as she slipped back into her seat.

"Really? I thought I was joining the army," Pottsy said sarcastically.

"Not quite but we're creating one," Rachel said, starting to read again.

"So, that was all the plotting I heard up here, Monty?" he asked and she rolled her eyes. In school, he was into World War II and loved Patton. He said he would be General Patton and Rachel would General Montgomery which she didn't really care at the moment. "Why aren't you attacking?"

"We need more forces. You should know that. Four of us can't take on twenty or how many are on the bus."

"We're waiting for more," Kyle said. He went back to reading as well.

Fousty and Pottsy were whispering something in the seats when they heard a few more screams. They would be getting their reenforcements soon enough.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Not sure I really need one for marching band, but I do not own Marching Band, Doctor Who, Patton, or Whose Line Is It Anyway?

* * *

Rachel settled down in her seat, reading more of her book. At this rate if no one came, she would probably be able to get through the whole book. She could be at home and watching Doctor Who right now...but she had to be lucky and get stuck on a bus. She wished she was a Time Lord because then she could go to her TARDIS and get out of there right away or at least she wished she traveled with the Doctor. That would be fun, going around to all the different time periods and saving the day and that sort of thing. She smiled as she kept reading and coming up with her own fantasies. She was forced out of them as she saw a hand shoved and waving in front of her face.

"Earth to Captain Oblivious, we have a new recruit." It was Pottsy's voice and she swatted his hand out of her face.

"What do you want me to do about it?" she asked with a sigh. "I was reading and thinking about how I could be watching Doctor Who."

"Doctor what?"

"No, Doctor Who. Who is it?"

"I don't know...go look."

"Why me?"

"Kyle said that you're organizing this whole thing."

"I am not! You can go get whoever it is."

"Well, even I saw that whole Mission Impossible move when you went to go get Fousty."

"You claim you like Patton. You be the general and go get the new person. I don't feel like it." Pottsy was starting to get on nerves and she wanted him to get out her face.

"Why is everyone in a bad mood?"

"We're stranded in the middle of nowhere with no phone service, no band director, and all the chaperones outside!"

"Fine...Fine...I'll go," he started to mutter to himself as he slid out of the seat and into the aisle.

Rachel looked back as she could see Pottsy belly-crawling beneath the seats of the bus towards the back. A few minutes passed and she could see him making his way back without anyone following him. He stood up with a smirk and dusted himself off.

"Who is it?" Rachel asked.

"The drum major."

"Why didn't you bring Lyndsay back?"

"Because it's more fun that way."

She rolled her eyes at him and looked back to see the sophomore drum major making her way towards them. She made sure that everything was fine but in the back it seemed like they got hold of a paint kit and were painting their faces in the style of Native Americans. How did they get paint on the bus and who brought paint on the bus? She cover her mouth as she let out a little laugh and saw Lyndsay sit in the seat across from her. She gave the other girl a smile, glad for another girl to be their and it wouldn't be her by herself with all the guys.

"How'd you get kicked out of back there?" Rachel asked, looking down at the book.

"I don't really know."

"Oh..."

"It's boring again," Fousty said looking at them.

"Okay, we could play a game to pass the time," Kyle commented.

"We were told we can't play Truth or Dare," Lyndsay said quickly.

Kyle groaned and they all thought for a moment on what they could do to pass the time. "Well...ever watch Whose Line Is It Anyway? We could play games from that."

"Yeah!" Rachel slammed her book shut and sat up in her seat.

"Never watched it," Lyndsay said with a confused look.

"It's easy!" Pottsy sat on the edge of the bus seat.

"What game?"

"We could do the one with the questions." Rachel looked eager to actually do something besides read the whole time.

"Okay. Now, this is what you do. You talk in all questions and when you pause or don't ask a question, you're out. Ready, Pottsy and I will start," Kyle said, getting ready.

"Wait, we need a scene!" Rachel said with a gasp. "How about you're two actors and you have been snowed in at the lodge you were staying at and you can't get to the movie you were filming?"

Pottsy groaned but Kyle started anyway. "What was that sound?"

"Was that just an avalanch?"

"What do we do now?"

"I...shoot..."

"You're turn with me Lyndsay. Okay, what just happened?"

"How would I know?"

"Shouldn't we be practicing our lines?"

"Are we actually going to get there in time?"

"I don't...know...Okay, new game!" Kyle said and Rachel made a face.

"I didn't even get to go yet!"

"Okay, you and Fousty can start Song titles."

"Scene?"

"One of you is the bartender and the other one walks into the bar."

"Original..." Pottsy said sarcastically.

"Shut up," Kyle replied and motioned for the two to start.

"Does Anybody Really Know What Time It Is?" Rachel asked, looking over at Fousty.

"25 or 6 to 4," he replied, pretending he was cleaning a glass.

"Let's Get This Party Started."

"Let's do something else," Kyle said.

"You have a short attention span," Rachel commented.

"You do too and by the look on your face I can tell you would have said that if I didn't," Kyle replied and she looked away with a guilty grin.

There was a loud bang and it was hard for the five of them to tell if the sound was coming from inside the bus or outside. Rachel jumped in her seat and let out a shriek. "I think the bus is haunted!"

Fousty let out a laugh and was almost falling out of his seat with laughter which caused Rachel to give him a glare. "What?" she demanded angrily.

"Sorry...Pottsy and me had a bet that we could scare you by banging on the side of the bus."

She kept glaring at him when there was another bang. "Stop that!"

"That wasn't me this time," he said, not laughing any more.

She looked around and the other three shrugged as the bang was heard again. "I told you, this thing is haunted. That is why the chaperones got off the bus."

"You're so blond..." Pottsy said. "New recruit." He pointed backwards.

"I'm not blond! I'm brunette!"

"You act it!"

"No I...okay, maybe I do."

"I feel like I'm with children. Maybe we should concentrate on who's coming up here," Lyndsay said, looking backward.

All of them looked back to see Ashley and Jess coming up towards them and Pottsy rolled his eyes. "Looks like we have most of the sophomore class up here."

"Not counted the cheerleaders who aren't on this bus...we do have all of us up here," Lyndsay stated.

"Well then, let's start with a revolt."

"We're planning on it but not yet. We need more people," Kyle commented with a sigh. "This is going to be a long night."

"Well, if we get a junior or two up here, we'll outnumber the seniors and we can take over the bus," Ashley replied in a loud bus so that almost half the bus heard her and they looked up in her general direction.

"SHUT UP!" All of the others up front shouted at her and sent glares at her, which she automatically shrugged off. This left them groaning because they knew that they couldn't give her back to the other side.

The seven of them fell into an uncomfortable silence as they sat there in the darkness, wonder what time it really was and when they would be getting out of there. How long would it take for someone to come and find them anyway? No one wanted let out a sound, afraid that maybe the silence was actually helping them all but that was a wrong assumption because the silence was only driving each of them a little more insane than they already were. A yell and a thump split the air and the seven friends let out a sigh to see who the new recruit would be for the front of the bus.

* * *

A/N: Okay, sorry for the wait but here is the chapter! Enjoy! 


	6. Chapter 6

The four girls looked back to see who was coming up while the guys paid no attention to what was happening at the moment because they were starting to be perverted. The bus was dark and the darkness made it hard for them to see only a few feet in front of their own faces. Jess squinted her eyes as she leaned over the seat she was sitting in to see who would be the new person that was making their way towards them in the front of the bus. They hoped it was someone who would be able to tip the sway of balances and they would be able to hold a revolt and take over the bus once and for all and everything would be fine.

"Some help here?" a female's voice came towards them while they looked over at the person.

"Steph?" Rachel and Jess asked at the same time.

The dirty blonde haired sax player nodded as she stood up from the bus floor and dusted herself off.

"Wow, there's pretty many of you up here," she commented looking around the front of the bus at all of those sitting in the seats.

"Well, there is eight of us up here," Kyle said, not even looking back at her.

"There is not that many back there now. There's not that many people in tenth, eleventh, or twelth grade," Rachel said, glancing back.

"The battle now?" Pottsy asked, a mad glint in his eyes as he glanced backwards at the rest of the bus. He was really hoping that they would get to go through with the revolt.

"We need to get ready," Kyle said with a sigh. "We don't have much in here except a few of the instruments from when the band truck broke down earlier today."

"So much irony... the band truck breaks down and then the bus breaks down," Rachel replied, "We were doomed in the beginning."

"Why do you have to be such a pessimist?" Jess asked with a roll of her eyes.

She was about to answer that she was not always one when there was a shriek from the back of the bus that sounded a little tribal and Rachel nearly jumped two inches in her seat. This sent Pottsy, Fousty, and Kyle into hysterics just watching her jump at the shriek. She sent them glares as she fell back, sulking in silence, in her seat.

Steph glanced back and then looked back at the other seven. "They were starting to get ready for battle when Ashley mentioned something about having a battle." The comment made all the friends look at the redhead once more with a look of pure disgust. They almost got away with being stealthy.

"Well, we have to get ready now," Pottsy said as they scrounged up seven hat boxes, two clarinets, a baritone, two trombones, a trumpet, a sax, some coat hangers from the uniform bags, and other odds and ends that were in the uniform bags and a few of their backpacks that they had with them. Pottsy pulled camoflauge paint out of his backpack.

"Where'd you get that?" Lyndsay asked.

"I always keep it with me."

"O...kay."

The instruments they had with them were put together in a hurry and they took out the value oil, cork grease, slide oil, extra mouth pieces, and reeds. They shoved them into their pockets in case that they would need anything during the battle; they did not want to have to run up to the front of the bus and supplies might be needed right at that moment. Pottsy had the camoflauge paint on his face after about five minutes and soon the rest of them put on the paint. Rachel and Jess gathered books from the backpacks and random things like pencils and pens. Pottsy had disappeared in the seat and soon came back up in an assortment of clothing that was dark and had camoflauge print over it. This made Jess and Rachel fall into a fit of giggles but they were made to snap out of their giggling spree as another loud shriek was issued from someone in the back of the bus.

"I think they're ready," Rachel said softly, fear in her voice.

"You're not afraid, are you? Because you can..." Pottsy started, the same mad glint in his eyes as before.

"No!" she snapped. "Let's get this over with." She picked up her baritone from the seat and stood facing the back of the bus.

In the dark, the eight teenagers felt like this was some major battle that was taking place in Lord of the Rings, Patton, Glory, The Patriot, Harry Potter, or some other war scene in a book or movie.

Ashley was the first one to break the silence. "I call Legolas."

"What!?" Lyndsay hissed in the redhead's direction.

"Well, we're in a major battle like in Lord of the Rings. I'll be Legolas, Jess can be Frodo, Rachel can be Sam (this caused Ashley to get a glare from Rachel), Pottsy can be Merry, Fousty can be Pippin, Steph can be Gimli, you can be Aragorn, and Kyle can be Gandalf."

"Yes, I'm the wizard!" Kyle said sarcastically.

"Why do I have to be Sam?" Rachel whined.

"Wait... who's Frodo?" Jess asked, confused, causing the rest of them to roll their eyes and laugh.

"We're not going to be people from books or movies. We're going to go fight this battle and there is no need to name ourselves after book characters," Lyndsay said in a tone that meant the conversation was over.

"Thanks for ruining the fun," Ashley said, pouting.

"I want to be at home watching TV..." Rachel muttered, crossing her arms and she was almost thinking about backing out of being in the battle. The girl was indecisive and right now, she was getting bored. If they didn't do anything soon, she would be out of this battle as soon as she could.

"I think we all want to be at home," Jess replied with a sigh as they stood there, facing the back of the bus for what seemed like ten minutes.

"Okay," Kyle said, "On three we'll charge. One..."

"Wait, how are we all going to fit down the aisle?" Rachel asked.

"We'll figure it out," Kyle replied. "Two..."

"I'll go under the seats," stated Pottsy, who instantly lowered himself to the floor and started to crawl his way to the back of the bus with his trumpet in hand.

"THREE!"

That was when they took off but things weren't going right at that moment. Rachel ended up running and slamming the bell of her baritone into Kyle's head. Her abrupt stop caused Fousty shove the slide of his trombone into her back. Jess broke her reed and Ashley ended up dropping her clarinet. The only ones that were not affected by this traffic jam were Lyndsay, Steph, Pottsy (who was almost to the back), and the people in the back of the bus who let out another tribal shriek.

"Watch what you're doing!" Kyle snapped at Rachel with a glare in her direction. "Okay, again...one, two three."

They charged to the back of the bus where Pottsy was waiting for them to join him and there was instantly a clash as a fight broke out between the band geeks. Metal sounded against metal and screams filled the bus as they battled. The air was getting hot around them as seniors went against the sophomores and the lone junior on the sophomore side. How long did their battle go on? To them, it seemed like forever and already a few people were laying on the ground. Soon the only one left standing on the 'good' side were Rachel, Pottsy, Kyle, and Lyndsay and the four of them were looking at the whole group of seniors, who had recovered from their own injuries. A grim smile was all that was exchanged between the four friends as they could read what was in their eyes: 'This is it. Now or never'. With a yell all together, they charged at the seniors but the doors of the bus were opened.

"What's going on here?" a very familiar voice asked and all of the band geeks froze, even the ones on the floor looked up to see what was going on. They were all going to be in deep trouble now as their band director stepped onto the bus a little more.

* * *

A/N: There is probably only going to be one more chapter after this but I'm planning on a sequel(ish) type story with the same characters in another predicament that they will have to deal with. Read and Review! 


	7. Chapter 7

The faces of the band geeks looked down at the band bus floor before back up at their band director who was making his way to the back of the bus. He looked livid to see them using their instruments in such a way as this and everyone who was on the floor stood up so that now everyone was crowded together on the aisle of the bus. A few people sat down in one of the nearby seats as it seemed to be that their director would be giving them a lecture for what they had been doing just the moment before; it wasn't like that they weren't used to lectures but why right now?

"What is going on?" Voices started to fill the bus and he made a motion with his hand. "One at a time"

"Well... it all started when we got hungry and I pulled out a bag of skittles. There was a riot and soon I was in front of the bus. Then, it was me, Lyndsay, Kyle, Pottsy, Fousty, Jess, Ashley, and Steph in the front of the bus and we decided that we need to regain control of the bus. That's all," Rachel commented.

"That's all? You decided to hold a mini war while I went to get help." They all nodded yes and tried not to make eye contact because that was the worst thing one could do at a time like this. "You shouldn't be damaging school property and all that other crap I should say but don't feel like lecturing you right now. The chaperones never came onto the bus stop you?" Another shake of heads from the band students. "Well, then..."

"Did you find a gas station?" Lyndsay asked.

"No, but I did get reception a little further down the road and called the other bus and someone is getting some fuel so we can move."

"Finally!" someone shouted.

"Can we go outside?" another voice asked.

"It's hot in here," yet another person added.

This caused Kyle to start singing the song by Nelly. "It's gettin' hot in here, so take of all your clothes..."

"NO!!!!" was the consensus of all the teenagers standing on the bus and that shut him up.

"Don't hate on me," he added in quickly.

"How much longer?" Rachel complained.

They heard Kyle start to laugh and then they smelled something which caused everyone to jump up from where they were and take off towards the exit of the bus. They all tumbled outside, taking in gulps of fresh air in which caused the chaperones to look the band geeks way as they all stood there trying to breathe in the outside air.

"I hope we don't have to wait much longer," Pottsy muttered. "I don't want to be stuck here with you guys any longer."

"Me too," agreed Rachel.

About fifteen minutes of random conversation and sometimes complete silence, a car pulled up to where the bus was and someone came out with a huge can of gas and Shimkus went over to them so they could start to fill up the gas tank. Rachel pulled out her cell phone, looked down at the numbers on the screen, and started to laugh.

"What?" Jess asked her.

"It's only 11:45."

"So?"

"That means we were only on the bus for thirty minutes until this car showed up."

Jess started to laugh. "That means..."

"We blew everything way out of proportion."

"That's great!"

"I know!" Rachel could still feel the camouflage paint covering her face. "That means that the battle probably was only like five minutes but we thought it was going on for hours."

Lyndsay came over to the two of them and gave them a look that said that they were too bizarre. "What's going on?"

The two teenage girls started to laugh even harder as Jess explained the whole thing to Lyndsay through a fit of laughter. Lyndsay just shook her head and walked away from them still thinking that they were too strange for their own good. While the two girls were still laughing, the bus was filled up enough that they would be able to make it all the way back to the high school.

"Everyone on the bus!" Shimkus yelled and slowly the teenagers lined up to walked onto the bus and continue their trip home.

Rachel sat back in the seat that she had started off in that night and gave Jess a look as she finished laughing. "This was great. Part of me wishes it would happen again."

"NO!" There were a few other passing by the two of them who had added that response.

The two started to laugh again at the response and the bus driver closed the doors and started the bus once everyone was on and sitting down. The bus took off from the area and around five minutes later, all of the band geeks seemed to be slumped over in their seats and asleep because of their physical exhaustion of the events. The chaperones were happy that the teenagers were asleep but around an hour later, all the band students were aroused and they started to gather their stuff.

"FINALLY! Home!" Kyle shouted once the bus parked near the high school. Grabbing his stuff, he jumped of the bus and ran towards his parents' car.

"Well, see you all later." Lyndsay said as she left the bus and headed to her mother's car.

"I'm going as well," Pottsy said.

"See you Monday, Rach," Jess said with a wave to her friend and she exited the bus with her uniform and clarinet.

Ashley gave a wave as did Fousty before they left the bus and Rachel gathered up all her things and looked at the school. Finally after only sitting on the bus for around forty-five minutes stranded, she wanted to go home and go to band. She walked to her parents' car with a smile on her face at the thought of the night's events in her head and sat in the back with her brother and sister.

* * *

A/N: This is the last chapter but I'll probably make a new story with the same group of band kids. Hope you enjoyed it! 


End file.
